


Hair Dye

by castlelions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Reunion, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlelions/pseuds/castlelions
Summary: Shiro returns to Earth, expecting to come home to an empty house, but..





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know why this took me so long to finish, it here it is!

Shiro broke out in a cold sweat. Memories came crashing back, painfully stabbing the front of his mind with every step he took, growing closer to home.

_Don’t expect me to be here when you come back._

He couldn’t have meant it, right?

He wondered how Adam must have felt when Shiro was reported missing from the Kerberos Mission. Had he gone mad with worry? It seemed like an Adam kind of thing to do.

Shiro was barely able to keep a steady pace down the street; he ended up taking off in a sprint for his home. It was nighttime, thankfully, so no one noticed his panicked run through the shadows. His hurried pace seemed to take an eternity, but he eventually arrived home.

He didn’t know why he paused at the door. The silence beyond the metal made his ears ache. Was he home? Did he know he was back?

Shiro places a trembling hand to the pad on the wall, opening the door. All the lights were off, and the air was still. He still had hope though, however faint it was. Shiro ventured deeper into the house, passing the foyer into the living room. He held his breath as he flipped the light on, scanning the room. Still no sign of him. Did he make a mistake in coming back?

A creaking noise made Shiro’s heart jump, and he whipped around toward the bedroom, the source of the sound. It came again, one after the other. It took him a few seconds to realize he was hearing footsteps.

Shiro didn’t want to call out, but he couldn’t help himself. He so desperately wanted to hear his voice again, hold him in his arms, kiss his lips—

“Adam?”

The bedroom door slowly opened, revealing a lean male figure dressed in a loose t-shirt and silk pants. Shiro exhaled in relief; he could never forget the light brown hair always so carefully styled, soft caramel skin that was velvety to the touch, nor the emerald green eyes that sparkled with intensity behind thin-framed glasses. The same eyes that widened upon landing on Shiro.

“You’re alive…” Adam slowly approached, hands slowly reaching for Shiro. Hesitantly, as if afraid Shiro would disappear any second. As if this was a dream. His hands gently gripped Shiro’s shoulders, holding onto him tightly. “They said you were presumed dead…”

“You can’t believe everything you hear, Adam.” With his one good arm, Shiro caressed the side of Adam’s face, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped his eye. That was something Adam never outgrew. SIlent tears, so quiet Shiro would never know what was bothering him until he made eye contact. As Shiro gazed into those vibrant green eyes, he saw the disbelief and utter relief staring back at him. That much was evident. But he knew what Adam was feeling deep down to his core.

Before he could say anything, a strangled sound came from Adam. He wrapped both arms around Shiro’s neck and meshed their lips together so gently Shiro felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He was right there. Perfectly fitted against him, like he always was in his memories, his yearning dreams. But the present was better than any recollection Shiro could ever have.

He buried himself into the comfort of the man he cherished most. Adam’s familiar scent of soft cinnamon and mint washed over him, eroding the stone wall that he built around his heart, shielding himself from weakening emotions such as this. A wretched sob escaped Shiro’s lips, and he lost his sense of balance as he pulled Adam tighter against him.

“I’m here…” Shiro couldn’t tell who was shaking more, him or Adam. But they stood there, wrapped in each other, basking in one another’s presence. The silence was broken by Adam’s breathy sobs, and then his surprised inhale of breath.

“Takashi.” Adam’s hands raked through Shiro’s hair, his touch tender despite the strength within them. “When did you have time to dye your hair?”

The absurdity of his question made Shiro laugh. He shrugged helplessly and rested his forehead to Adam’s.

“It’s a long story.”


End file.
